


let me put my ink on you

by domniall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the things Harry and Niall wanted to do on their break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me put my ink on you

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been inspired by Tyler and Josh from Twenty One Pilots getting their names tattooed on each other.

Niall shuffled uneasily behind the broad shoulders of Harry. He had his confident voice on to the person across the desk from him (mostly because Harry was always confident while Niall was a mess). 

“That’ll be 150 for both of them.” The voice, a deeper one, spoke up once Harry and it were conversing--Niall was too busy chewing the skin around his finger nails to notice. 

“Sounds good.” Harry spoke up before his head turned to glance back around to the nervous wreck behind him. He gave a warm smile, a trustworthy one, before he turned back to the desk and was asking about pencils and that cool paper they had. 

Niall, however, calmed himself with just that twist of the lips. The pull of a muscle on Harry’s face and he felt a warm soothe through him like it was nothing. It was something, though. It was just Harry. 

Before he knew it, though, he was being thrusted up to the desk by the push of Harry’s large hand on his back. “C’mon.” He mumbled. 

Niall almost tripped on his foot with the two steps he had to take but he managed to stay upright and pressed his hips towards the glass case in front of him. The man, who was decked out in the most elaborate tattoos, so much that he looked like he had a longer sleeved shirt on, handed over Niall a pencil. 

“Just write what’d you like.” He looked unamused but Niall took it anyway, gripping it between his fingers. He then held down on the paper to keep it still before he inscribed his name on the paper. Just as the guy was going to take it, Niall barked out. 

“Wait! I don’t like it. Let me.. let me do it again.” He spoke before bunching the page up to switch to a blank spot and he wrote again, almost in the same exact script, his name. He felt fingers pinch at his lower back and was jolted from his fuzzy brain to Harry leaning in over his shoulder.

“Don’t over think it.. it’s fine. I liked the first one. It’s natural. It’s you.” He drawed out, his hand slipping to Niall’s hip to squeeze gently. Niall’s breath left his body and all sensation and feeling went to Harry’s warm hand on his hip.

And with that, Niall nodded and put the pencil down. 

\--

“Company policy.” The same guy from the front desk was speaking to them. He stood between their reclined chairs, Harry on his stomach with his pants down to his knees. “You both know that getting names tattooed on you is usually a bad choice. People piss you off, people leave. However, tattoos don’t leave.” The guy pressed the tracing he had drawn onto Harry’s thick, tan thigh. 

Niall’s eyes watched it like a magnet on a fridge door, and then wondered how, even in this God awful weather, does Harry have a perfectly sun kissed tan. 

However, it left his brain when he felt a certain pair of eyes on him and he rose his head to Harry’s gaze on him, lazy smile present on his lips. Niall returned the smile and a silly eyeroll, which Harry laughed at. 

Like after all this time and all this shit, they’d leave. 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Harry piped up and kept his grin to his lips. His eyes closed at the same time the annoying buzzing began, and Niall couldn’t help but jump. 

He watched the guy dip the very tip of the needle into the black ink and then let his eyes close. It was enough that he could hear it, and feel his skin crawling along with it. He just shuddered to himself and let his head fall to the side as he tried to breathe easily. 

\--

25 minutes later, he felt the touch of a hand to his shoulder and jerked up from where he rested on the chair. His eyes opened to a wildly grinning Harry only to see him laughing down over him. 

“Sleepy?” He asked before petting across Niall’s hair to push it from his face.

Niall groaned before he was sitting up. “No, you arse. Just trying to keep myself from freaking out.” 

“So you fell asleep?” 

“Well, whatever helps.” Grinned Niall. Harry pushed his shoulder only to sit down on the edge of the chair next to Niall’s own seat, not putting any pressure on his thigh. 

The man came around to Niall’s other side and Niall blurted out a question. 

“Where’s it gonna hurt the least?” The guy looked up to him a moment after the question before glancing to Harry. 

“Wherever you have the most fat; thighs, sometimes hips.” 

“Me arse.” Niall sighed. His eyes rolled while Harry’s smile grew to a full chesire cat grin. “If ya can’t tell, I’m not the biggest guy.” 

“You have to.” Harry began to chant. 

“So maybe my thigh?” Niall asked, ignoring the younger boy beside him. 

“You have to. It will hurt more!” 

Niall smiled angrily to the guy beside him while the guy just laughed to himself. 

“I think you should listen to your little boyfriend and get it done where it won’t hurt.” 

Harry just smirked triumphantly while Niall stood up and undid his button angrily. 

\--

With Niall’s face pressed into his hands, he let out a distressed sigh and took a deep breath. 

“Okay.. yeah. Let’s go. Do it now.” The buzz began ringing through the room and he felt the long fingers of Harry’s pressing down at the base of his skull to his scalp. They pressed easily and rotated a bit and he almost didn’t feel the press of needle into his skin. 

“Shit..” He mumbled, knowing he couldn’t tense up. His fingernails dug into the cushioning of the chair he rested on and just kept still as best as he could. 

“Potty mouth.” Harry mumbled. Of fucking course Harry would. But Harry just kept moving his fingers through the barely blond locks and kept his mouth shut. 

His fingers twisted and then would pull out enough to detangle from the hair only to slip right back down into the scalp, scrubbing lightly at the skin there. He did it what seemed like an unlimited amount of times, Niall counting them and losing his place when he heard the buzzing stop. 

“All done. Did pretty good. When you’re ready, can get up and go look at it.” 

He almost didn’t believe he did it, a breath of relief shaking from his body and he tilted his head back to see Harry smiling down over him. 

Harry helped him up and up off the table and with his balls and cock covered with the rest of his boxers, he waddled over towards the mirror and turned to face away before craning his neck around. 

Across his left cheek surrounded by a big red blotch was Harry’s name written in black. At that moment, Harry tugged down his unbuttoned pants to show of his own tattoo, covered in the plastic and tape already, of Niall’s name across his thigh. They both smiled at each other in the mirror before their eyes met again in this reality. Harry was the first to break the silence. 

“So I guess I do own your ass.”

“Shut yer mouth.” 

“Niall belongs to Harry!” 

“I’m getting it removed! And yer paying for it!” 

Breaking the distance between them, Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. It was quick; Niall barely could kiss back before Harry pulled away. Niall smiled instantly back up at him. 

“So your next one can be ‘If lost, please return to:’ on your other cheek.” 

“I hate you.” Niall said as he accepted another kiss from the boy in front of him.


End file.
